Goodness only nose!
by Little Miss188
Summary: This is my take on what will happen tonight on glee about Rachel's nose job considerations. Puckleberry and Finchel


**A Finchel and slight Puckelberry (friendship) one shot of what I think should happen in Born This Way because I'll only get to watch it after school tomorrow. Based off spoilers. I don't own glee.**

Rachel adjusted the ice pack on her nose, the ache was starting to fade but it was still tender to the touch. Finn couldn't help but feel apologetic as he sat watching Mercedes sooth her; if Quinn had not been holding his hand so tightly he would have gone to comfort her himself but he couldn't so he smiled gently at her. She didn't smile in return, that would have hurt too much, both physically and mentally.

Mr. Schue was speaking to the nurse who was still complaining about having so many students in her office but since it was free period she didn't have much ground to stand on about it. The idea of the dance practice was to help them improve, practice made perfect for Nationals and Finn needed it. The sad thing was that Finn was doing great until he accidentally hit Rachel and now this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice coming out hoarse in upset. Quinn scowled at him, why did he have to apologize? He was forever apologizing to her, being so nice only encouraged her and her stupid school girl fantasies, that girl needed to know her place. Rachel looked up at Finn and grimaced, the fact of the matter was that he could be as sorry as he wanted, at the end of the day he was perfect in every which way and he was demanding too much to top the bill with dancing- as far as she was concerned his moves weren't extremely awful and she should know having had to dance with him for the past few years. Rachel, on the other hand, was always under public speculation, she knew that was all part of being a star but she wasn't perfect, she wasn't Quinn and her facial features didn't balance out, oh let's say, perfectly.

The school nurse, Mrs. Barker burst through the doors with Mr. Schue in toe. "Well, the good news is that it isn't broken." she announced with a smile faker than Quinn's plastered on her face. Rachel's shoulders fell slightly, part of her had wanted to know that she had to have an operation to alter her nose that her insurance would pay for, and then she would be able to pick a better less awkward and big nose. Surgery was something that all stars went through even if Barbara had declined it, let's face it, the world was changing, modernizing, and Rachel needed to do whatever she could to make herself an icon, that was, of course, what she strove for. "The bad news is that the swelling will take a few days to go down and so I suggest you to wear this." she said, handing Rachel some sort of plaster for her nose, great stuff, she would look like an even bigger freak show.

"Thanks," she murmured, accepting the bandage reluctantly. "Would you mind awfully if I stayed here for a small while longer, I don't feel up to classes." Rachel admitted. It was unlike Rachel to ever want to miss school lessons as she was always that girl who wanted the top grades but today was the exception.

The nurse shrugged. "Do whatever, but your friends can't stay." She cast a glare to Mercedes, Quinn and Finn who already disliked this nurse.

Quinn shot Finn daggers as he stayed behind whilst the others were ushered out by Mr. Schuester and the nurse who followed, she didn't like the fact that these two were going to be talking alone.

Rachel didn't notice Finn take Mercedes' place beside her as she patted at her nose tentatively with her fingers. "I am really sorry," he repeated, she shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you want some ice?" he asked as he gestured to the table.

"No thank you," she replied before placing the mirror down. "Honestly, I don't care if it never heals, maybe the bruises will be an improvement." Finn raised his eyebrows, clearly confused but then again when did a day pass when Finn didn't get confused? His puppy dog confusion and curiosity was something that Rachel really loved although now she didn't want to laugh at his expression. "Come on Finn, you can't honestly say that you like my nose, it's oddly shaped for one thing just like Vocal Adrenaline's choreographer pointed out a year ago." Finn scowled, he hated that guy. "Just like he said, it's a prominent feature, and not in a good way."

"Whoa, let me stop you right there: first, I have no clue what prominent means," Rachel rolled her eyes, why was she not surprised? "And second, Rachel you're perfect just the way you are, you don't need a nose job or anything." Rachel's frown softened but she still did not believe Finn, he was too nice for his own good and was just being kind especially since he had kind of caused this epiphany (although it wasn't deliberate).

"Of course Finn." she said sarcastically. She could not afford to take any compliments from him especially when she was down like this. "If you don't mind I would prefer to be alone at the moment."

Finn sighed, he had messed it up and he wasn't even sure how this time. He took Rachel's spare hand and intertwined their fingers: "You know that the road to stardom doesn't always have to be lonely Rach?" She pulled her hand from his and began to apply the plaster, he pulled himself to his feet and was about to leave but he felt like he had to say something: "I mean it by the way, you're perfect Rach." With that he left and Rachel fell back into the bed, why did he have to say things like that?

The days followed and Mr. Schuester became increasingly aware of the fact that Rachel was now obsessed about her nose and not in a good way, he had set the assignment as acceptance and although that allowed them to sing one of Lady Gaga's greatest songs Rachel felt partially upset. Nobody else had flaws like Rachel. Kurt returned to glee club and Miss. Pillsbury could have been fooled that they were all happy but Rachel was deeply considering the offers of surgery and Finn wasn't the only person who cared enough to act on it.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Rachel asked as she pulled the books she needed for the rest of the day out of her locker. Puck and Rachel had not spoken for a while and although he was softening up she still disliked that he had trusted Sunshine over her: that had lost him some serious brownie points.

He laughed at her defensiveness; yes it was the same old Berry. "Would to help you be the wrong answer?" he asked, taking her books into his own hands. She scowled, not used to this dapper manner when it came to Puck, he was usually a lot more aggressive and bad ass but maybe Lauren was changing him? She didn't know. Rachel didn't take it upon herself to pry into her glee member's relationships mainly because she would be labelled as "nosey" and she highly loathed nose jokes.

"Help me with what?" she snapped as she closed her locker.

He pointed at the bandage that she had wrapped tightly around her nose. "I want to help you with your self confidence Berry."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied, now turning to face him. Puck saw right through her lies, he knew Rachel too well to believe her fibs, in fact the only person he knew as well as Rachel was Quinn and so he could completely understand the situation that she was in.

He shrugged, "I'm pretty certain that you do. So tell me how things between you and Finn are since he hit you by accident?" Rachel flinched, she didn't like discussing her relationship with Finn- it was complicated and stung. "I thought so. We've all noticed how you've let that effect your self esteem, hell if Kurt hadn't returned in the same week you might have received a bit more attention. I've noticed it though; I thought you were confident, you know, Rachel Berry, future Broadway star?"

"I am confident although it has nothing to do with you Noah." she said, snatching her books and heading down the hallway.

"Oh really?" he called after her. "You see, I don't think that Streisand chick that you're always ranting about would behave like you."

She stopped and headed back to him, "What's your point?"

"My point is that you're just like her only (if you don't mind me saying so) a whole lot more talented and maybe that comes at a price of being messed up and vulnerable but I just didn't think that you were the type of Jew that got hung up about looks."

She slumped against her locker, he had no idea. "It's just hard, you know, I've already lost him to her and she's perfect, she doesn't have to get hung up about her looks. Maybe I should just do what Santana suggested."

Puck frowned. "I know that Santana was trying to help in her own way but you don't need to Rachel, what you need to do is look at your icons and realise that your nose isn't a barrier, in fact it doesn't even look bad. You look pretty hot for a girl who spends her time singing show choir tunes." he admitted holding his hands up.

Rachel smiled, Puck never complimented people like that- maybe he did have a point.

Kurt and Rachel entered the choir room, the following day, with their arms linked; they were busily discussing their plans for that night that was going to take place at the mall: the idea was sounding more exciting by the second. Finn looked over at the two who were giggling happily; he could see that Rachel was no longer wearing her bandage.

"Feeling better Rach?" Finn asked as she took her place near to him.

She smiled, "Yeah, much better."


End file.
